


F*ck Ty Stone

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Men Crying, Praise Kink, Sexy Times, Sweet, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve reassures Tony he is perfect, and that Ty was wrong. F*ck him!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	F*ck Ty Stone

Steve hummed happily, as he swallowed down everything Tony gave him, working him through the last of his orgasm. He nuzzled and kissed his inner thigh, sucking a bruise there before kissing his way back up Tony’s body. When he reached Tony’s lips, however, Tony barely reciprocated the kiss, which was unusual. When Steve felt wet streaks under his thumb as it stroked his cheek, he worried.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Tony just shook his head, before taking in a shaky breath. “No, you were great. You’re always so good.” Another shaky breath. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for-“

“You’re so good, and I can’t even last long enough to make it worth your while.”

Steve looked at him puzzled by his words. “Hey, what are you talking about?”

“It’s okay, I know I’m not good enough for you. Ty always said-“

“And stop right there,” Steve cut him off gently, placing a kiss to his lips. “Ty was an asshole, we’ve talked about this. He was wrong, baby. You are good. So so good.”

“But I can barely last-“

“Hey, no. Come here.” Steve rolled on his side, pulling Tony close to him with his back against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around Tony, one hand over his heart, the other over his stomach. “Wanna know what I know? I know you had a shit week. And we haven’t had alone time this week either, which means we’re both riled up.

“I also know that yes, you don’t last as long that first time I get you off when we’re like this, but I don’t care. I don’t care if you last a minute, or an hour. Knowing I am the one having that effect on you is all I need. Besides, when we go for round two, I know we’ll be going at it for way longer since we both got the pent-up energy out of our system.”

“You’re too good to me,” Tony answered, a hint of sadness still coating his words.

“You deserve the world, Tony. If anything, I’ll never feel worthy of you. You’re so good to me, baby.” Steve nuzzled Tony’s neck, murmuring more praise to him. He could feel Tony melting into him with every word, knowing after years of Ty’s belittling drivel, Tony craved the sweet praise Steve had always given him by the bucket load, and of course he’d meant every single word, believed to his core that Tony did deserve the sun, the moon, the stars and everything in between. And, fuck Ty Stone for ever making Tony feel differently.

When Steve felt Tony start grinding against him a satisfied groan rumbled in his chest. “Ready for more baby?” Tony let out a needy agreement, as his hips moved against him. “Tell me what you want, Tony. I’ll give you whatever you want.”


End file.
